Differences Between Lincoln Lee and Lincoln Lee
by Antigone.Rose
Summary: In which Lincoln Lee attempts to list the differences between himself and the other Lincoln beginning, of course, with his hair.
1. Over Here

_A/N: Hi all! Lincoln is once again, at least according to me, listing things. In this case, the differences between him and his Other Side counterpart. I'm so glad they finally met so I could write this fic. So, first up is, oh I don't even know how to say this, I guess blue!amber!verse Lincoln? I should have the red!amber!verse Lincoln one up in a few days or so._

_Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe, there would be more Lincolns. _

* * *

><p>1. That hair. I mean, seriously? Are you the guitar player in a 90s cover band? No? Then your hair should not be that spiky.<p>

**Note to Self:** Find out what sort of gel he uses. Not that I want my hair to look like that! I just…I'd like the _option_.

2. Cargo pants. That's all that I'll say on the topic.

3. No glasses. Does he have better vision than me? Unfair, other universe.

4. He calls Olivia "Liv." What's with _that_? Does she like it better than Olivia?

**Note to Self:** Call Olivia "Liv" a few times, just to test it out. If she asks why, stop and deny doing it on purpose. If she doesn't, keep doing it. Liv…hmmm.

5. What's with him and Li…Olivia? She said they weren't together and he was her "shoulder to cry on." What does that _mean_?

**Note to Self:** Tell Olivia that your shoulders are free for crying-purpsoses 24/7.

6. Other Lincoln would probably go arrest the loud jerk in the hotel room next to me. It's four in the morning. You can only watch the Blind Side up so many time, buddy.

7. More Successful. He's what, second in command of the Fringe Division? I only found out about it a few months ago. Is it possible to be jealous of _yourself_?

8. Confident. He's confident. I'm not. Also, he's a bit of an asshole.

**Note to Self:** Try to be confident. If that doesn't work, just be a prick.

9. Somehow, I know he's not scared of fungus. I'm scared of funguses…fungi?…fungis? Whatever.

**Note to self:** Check all the cabinets for fungus/mold tomorrow. Ask Walter how to kill fungus in case it grows sentient.

10. He locked me in a closet. Less of a difference, more of a deep, personal shame. A closet? _Really_?

11. Scars. He's got a few of them, odd-patchwork looking ones. Where'd he get them and why didn't I?

12. He's closer to Olivia, even if they are just friends. Then again, his Olivia seems much more open with the whole being-friends thing than mine. Mine's a little…distant.

13. Whatever, his Olivia isn't mine. I like my Olivia. Still, I was kind of liking the red hair…

**Note to Self:** Find non-creepy way to ask Olivia is she's a natural redhead or blonde.

14. Focus! I know there are more…I can't be only 13 things different than that Lincoln…

15. …You know what? I'm gonna go arrest that guy in the next room for disturbing the peace. The peace is important. Particularly my peace. With whatever's going on with those shape shifters, who knows how long any sort of peace will last?

* * *

><p><em>AN: So, there's the first bit. Like I said, the next should be up in a few days. Also, if you want to see my serious fic on Lincoln meeting Lincoln, it's called Kryptonite and it's one my page. Yeah for self-promotion! _

_I'm assuming you know the drill by this point. Review! _


	2. Over There

_Part two!_

_Disclaimer: If owned Fringe...there'd be so much more Lincoln._

* * *

><p>1. That hair! Are you, like, forty? No? Oh, you must be incredibly boring then. Awesome. Other Lincoln looks like an accountant.<p>

**Note to Self:** See about getting him some decent hair products. I don't like him much…but as Lincolns, we need to have _standards_.

2. Ties. Enough said.

3. Glasses. Do they not have contacts over there? Or perhaps less hideous glasses?

4. Wait…does Olivia _like_ his glasses? Maybe she's into that whole "sexy geek" vibe…This is a line of inquiry worth following.

**Note to Self:** Wear glasses around Liv. If she makes fun of them, say it was a joke. If she doesn't make fun of them…nah. She'll make fun of them.

5. What's up with him and his Olivia? He seems very concerned with the state of affairs between me and Liv.

**Note to Self:** Set up surveillance on the Other Side. Find out if their Olivia and Lincoln are together. If they are, go to the store ASAP and buy nerd glasses and ties.

6. Hold up, some jerk in the apartment next to mine has the TV on too loud. Better go arrest him.

7. ….And we're back! Where was I? Oh yeah, he's way out of the loop. He found out the Fringe Division, like, a week ago.

8. He's kind of a wuss, just as a general first impression.

9. Also, a stupid wuss, letting that guard report my show-me stolen.

10. I locked him in a closet, just to go along with the wuss thing. It's less a difference and more a point of personal pride.

**Note to Self:** Get my handcuffs from the closet. I might need them.

11. No scars. I looked and I couldn't see any scars. Either he was never almost fried to death or the surgeons on the Other Side are damn miracle workers. I suspect the former.

12. His relationship with Olivia seems…odd. I don't know how to describe it. They're both very awkward around each other. I can't think of anything more natural than talking to Liv. They're like two thirteen-year-olds on a first date.

13. Then again, their Olivia is kind of cold and paranoid. It must be annoying to hang around her and that straight-up crazy Bishop guy they have over there. Still, I did enjoy the blonde hair.

**Note to Self:** Find a non-creepy way to ask Liv if she still has that blonde wig. If she does, find a non-creepy way to get her to wear it. Or to borrow it. Either will do.

14. Now I'm thinking about Liv again. This is getting distracting. Maybe I should go arrest somebody else…

15. Nah. One arrest per night is a pretty good standard. I should call Liv…ask about that wig and her opinion on nerd glasses.

16. Or I could go try and kill some shape shifters. It's four in the morning. There are bound to be a few of 'em out on the streets. Or they could and probably would be random civilians. Scratch the shapeshifter hunting. I'll just arrest someone for loitering.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So, there's that. Review and all that good stuff. :) _


End file.
